defenderoftexelonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha Campaign
When alpha was released publicly, one campaign was available to complete in game. This is known as the alpha campaign, for lack of a better name. It consists of 3 areas, 53 missions and 29 bosses. As the missions progress, the difficulty increases. WARNING: This article contains SPOILERS. See Exo Fighters or Player's Guides for information on how to complete this campaign. Area 1: Harmony 1-1 Congelatio "It was time. Finally, the Disciples of Lam and Widows of DOT could make their return. The Irises had yet to be fully functional, but one had been opened barely wide enough for a creature, say, a human, to travel through it with relative health. Grinning from ear to ear, and with the patience of flies, the Invader rushed to re-enter their favourite world, TEXEL..'Ho, Defender! Or are you Invader?' A two-headed beast heading a band of Texeli tramples toward the newly arrived humans. 'Why do you come here?' Before any beast or human could respond, an unmistakable whirr and crank warned all of danger of the mechanical kind; EXO." 01 Stepping Stones Amata: "Get behind us, humans! Why now do the EXOS rise?" Rewards: * 10 Pixite * 2 Duct Tape * 100 Texi 02 Extraterrestrial Rewards: * 15 Pixite * 10 Ikuppi * 1 Amata * 120 Texi 03 Sundance Rewards: * 20 Pixite * 1 Aja Leaf * 150 Texi 04 Hierarchy Amata: "Have you brought war with you through the Iris, invaders?" Rewards: * 1x Amata 05 Frostbite Rewards: * 20x Pixite * 1x Aja Leaf * 120 Texi 06 Endurance Ia: "We must escape to warn our people of the incursion. Both of them." Amata: "They are herding us somewhere. For what purpose?" Rewards: * 6x G.L.U * 5x Banunu * 1x Khorvash * 150 Texi 1-2 Abyssi "Just when the band was about to lose hope in survival, they spot a dark hole carved into the weathered mountain. The cave was pitch black and humid, but there were footsteps in the mud suggesting safety." 01 Vapour Mark Brickfoot: "Does this lead to escape, or to our doom?" Ia: "All I can see are Amata's orbs." Khorvash: "Only one way to find out then..." Rewards: * 15x Pixite * 1 Aja Leaf * 100 Texi 02 Sinkhole Rewards: 20x Pixite * 10x Ikuppi * 1x Amata * 120 Texi 03 Brine Brickfoot: "How long can we survive in such darkness? I cannot see the EXOS 'fore they attack." Amata: "It is our duty to press on. We shall ovcercome." Rewards: * 15x Pixite * 1x G.L.U * 130 Texi 04 Condensation Rewards: * 10x Pixite * 10x Ikuppi * 1x Amata * 140 Texi 05 Ebb and flow Rewards: * 1-3 Vendetta 01 Mirage "The thick and sticky mud led way to hard, carved stone. The invaders were no longer in a cave, but a labyrinth." Brickfoot: Perhaps this place is what we've been searching for. Amata: Hush! How do you know we can trust the invaders? Rewards: * 20x Pixite * 1x Aja Leaf * 50 Texi 02 Cloak And Rewards: * 15x Pixite * 2x Banunu * 1x Amata * 100 Texi 03 Afterimage Ia: "Every turn is a guess. Left or right?" Amata: "We take a guess, or we choose to be ixstones for the EXOS. Go LEFT." Rewards: * 20x Pixite * 3x Aja Leaves * 150 Texi 04 Refraction Brickfoot: "I think I saw another Texeli over yonder. How could that be?" Ia: "We must rescue them! What if they don't know of the danger?" Amata: "We cannot. Even if we knew where they went, we might endanger them further by following them. Alone, they may be able to hide." Ia: "Good luck to you, Texeli." Rewards: * 15x Pixite * 10x Nux Bits * 1x Amata * 150 Texi 05 Mist Rewards: * 25x Pixite * 3x Aja Leaves * 5x Nux Bits * 100 Texi 06 Deep Waters Ia: "Lo', pottery! Is this an ancient city?" Brickfoot: "This is not the place I thought it should be... Another dead end." Amata: "Do not reveal our true purpose, else all is lost." Rewards: * Area 2: Creatura 2-1 Terrainia "As they travelled, the pathway broadened until it was the size of a road, and finally the band saw the first light of dawn. But before they could appreciate the beauty of Texel, they realised EXOS barred their way to the north and to the south. Ahead of them lay something that looked very human in origin: a factory, smoke rising from its apex." 01 Re-entry Amata: "Again we are shepherded, like the cattle of humans." Brickfoot: "Shall we gallop the gauntlet, then?" Rewards: * x of Bitter/s 02 Syndicate Rewards: * x of Bolefang 03 Pursuit Rewards: * x of Nux Bit(s) 04 The Hunt Rewards: * 05 Cat and Mouse Rewards: * 06 Evasion Rewards: * 15 Voxite * 1 Bitters * 1 Khorvash * 300 Texi 2-2 Erosion "With only the plume of smoke as a compass, the Texeli and the Invader have no choice but to push forward thorough the mass of EXOS. One foot in front of the other, they trudge onwards, stepping over tree roots as often as shrapnel." 01 Encounter Amata: "They do not act like the EXOS of yonder. Do they have a leader? Could we throw them into DISCORD by defeating it?" Ia: "If they have a leader, there is no evidence they are close by." Rewards: * 15 Pixite * 1 Bitters * 250 Texi 02 Diversion Rewards: * 20 Pixite * 10 Banunu * 250 Texi 03 Subterfuge Rewards: * 15 Pixite * 10 Voxite * 170 Texi 04 Catalyst Rewards: * 15 Pixite * 5 G.L.U * 10 Banunu 05 Bark or Bite "In the midst of battle, an EXO snatched Ia in its monstrous jaws and swallowed, only to flee before the band could attempt to fight him." Brickfoot: "My friend! No!" Amata: "We cannot chase after him now. After the assault is over we can attempt a rescue. Now we fight for our lives." Brickfoot: "Is it better to FUSE and become part of something bigger, or to maintain individuality until we perish? I do not know..." Rewards: * '' 20 Pixite * 15 Voxite * 150 Texi 06 Falling Leaves Rewards: * 15 Voxite * 2 Aja Leaf * 10 Banunu * 250 Texi '''2-3 Shrapnel' "The beleaguered crew of humans and Texeli enter a clearing. The factory which had loomed above them all this time now revealed its entrance. Pride and fear filled them as they changed onwards." 01 The Source Amata: "We must hold firm. Do not give way now." Brickfoot: "We have fought from noon to dusk to dawn again... How much longer can we survive?" Rewards: * 20 Pixite * 2 Nux * 2 G.L.U * 200 Texi 02 Benefactor Rewards: * 20 Pixite * 2 Bitters * 10 Banunu * 250 Texi 03 Altruist Rewards: * 20 Pixite * 3 Nux * 280 Texi 04 Subsidizer Brickfoot: "The fighting is more fierce than ever." Amata: "If my theory is correct, then we are close to reaching their leader." Rewards: * 20 Pixite * 2 G.L.U * 10 Banunu * 300 Texi 05 Supply And Rewards: * 20 Voxite * 1 Aja Leaf * 1 G.L.U * 350 Texi 06 Fabricator Rewards: * 2 Nux * 2 G.L.U * 10 Banunu * 400 Texi 2-4 Renderum "At last, the ragtag bunch of Texeli and invaders enter the ominous building. Distracted by battle, they are unaware that they are now being watched by inhuman eyes... They're here." 01 Divulge Brickfoot: "This place is impenetrable!" Amata: "Is the Invader an engineer? How can we destroy this place?" Jadewing: "We should use the EXO fire to target their own plant! Bait them!" Rewards: * 20 Pixite * 2 Nux * 2 G.L.U * 500 Texi 02 Exposure Rewards: * 3 Nux * 15 Banunu * 3 Amata * 550 Texi 03 Promulgate Rewards: * 40 Voxite * 3 Aja Leaves * 3 G.L.U * 600 Texi 04 Abeyance Jadewing: "I think it is working. I see cracks opening in the walls." Amata: "So many EXOS will fall if we destroy this building. Dodge and weave!" Rewards: * 3 Khorvash * 15 Banunu * 6 G.L.U * 650 Texi 05 Approach Rewards: * 50 Voxite * 10 Nux Bits * 10 Duct Tape * 700 Texi 06 Extermination Brickfoot: "That must be their leader! Destroy it, or we will never escape!" ? ? ?: "Time for you to join me in my conquest. Will you resist, like the others? I have your entire BAND under my CONTROL" Amata: "...?!" Rewards: * Area X: Epilogue X-1 The Rewards: * 500 Texi Total Rewards The total rewards you receive from completing all missions and defeating all bosses is as follows: Area 1: Harmony Total Rewards: * Area 2: Creatura ''' Total: * '''Area X: Epilogue